Team Building
by warbs1981
Summary: Gene, Alex, Ray, Chris & Shaz are sent on a team building weekend, but things don't run smoothly. T-rated for now, possibly M for later chapters. Set before the end of series 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's been like forever since I've written any fanfiction, I've had this one written for nearly 12 months and have stumbled across it whilst having a document clear out, any typo's are my own, as usual not beta'd!**

**For anyone following Be With You, I'm so sorry I've not continued with it I am hoping to finish it but I'm not making any promises as to when!**

**I don't own Ashes or Gene and co**

* * *

"What the... tell me you dint know about this" he said slamming his fists down on her desk

"About what?" she groaned, wincing as her hangover took hold

"This" he said thrusting a piece of paper into her hand

"Team building? It's all part of the 'new face' of the MET"

"What 'ave I told you about wagglin' yer fingers, an' why the 'ell do we need team buildin' bollocks, team works fine as it is"

"To be fair Guv, you don't treat everyone as equals..."

"Damn right I don't, can't go around callin' Raymondo Bolly Knickers can I" he smirked

"When do we go?"

"We're not"

"Don't think you have a choice Guv" said Chris

"Oh really Christopher, and what makes you think that?"

"Just that I... er... well I heard some of the others talking, and they've already been, meant to be a good laugh"

"Spending my free time with you lot sounds like my worst nightmare..."

"You spend your free time with us anyway" Alex muttered

"Not the point Bolly, getting pissed in Luigi's is one thing, swanning off to a..." he grabbed the paper, "Murder-mystery weekend is another... forty eight hours solid with you lot, poncin' about lookin' for a fake murderer, when we could be catching real scum, isn't exactly my idea of a good time"

"Well we're going, there's nothing you can do about it"

"An' who, may I ask, is goin' ter watch this place"

"All sorted Gene; it's set for this weekend, I ran it past DI Drake first, to make sure there were no ongoing enquiries that couldn't be completed without you" said Superintendant Andrews

Gene scowled at Alex

"This weekend..."

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Gene knew he couldn't say no, _bloody changin' face of the met_

"No Sir, this weekend it is, and which of my delightful team will I spending it with?"

"DI Drake, WPC Granger, DS Carling & DC Skelton"

_Fan-bloody-tastic_

"I assume those arrangements are ok with you?"

"Well Sir, I'm not too sure about leaving the office without a DCI or DI, maybe myself or DI Drake should stay behind... to watch over things"

"No need Gene, I assure you everything's under control. It's only for two days, we've run on fewer staff over a weekend before. I shall expect a report on your team building experiences when you get back" he said smiling, "don't look so worried Gene, I'm sure everything will run smoothly"

_You would bloody say that, you're not goin'_

* * *

**A/N**

**So is it worth continuing? I'll leave it to you to decide, thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews & alerts, I usually try to reply to reviews but for some reason my iPhone decided those emails were no longer needed (grr). Yes I'll be continuing this fic, however updates will be a little slow (two weddings, kids off school & a holiday) I'm taking my pad and pen with me on my jollies so I'll hopefully have it finished by the time I get back **

**Usual disclaimer applies, all mistakes are my own (it's very late and I've been travelling all day so I apologise now but wanted to update before people thought I'd abandoned this fic!)**

* * *

"I just don't see why we 'ave to come on one of these" Gene grumbled

"Oh for goodness sake, give it a rest" Alex sighed, "I'm not listening to you complain all the way there. And I don't know why we couldn't give Ray, Chris and Shaz a lift too, there's enough room"

"Because Bolly, I don't want to 'ave ter spend anymore of my free time with 'em than's necessary"

"I'm honoured" he gave her a puzzled look, "well you obviously don't mind spending free time with me"

"You're right"

"I'm... what?"

"Right"

"Never thought I'd hear you say that" she muttered

-ooOoo-

Pulling onto the drive of their accommodation for the weekend, Alex couldn't help but be impressed. The Savill Court Hotel was a large red bricked building, set in its own extensive grounds,

"Close your gob Bolly, it's rude ter stare"

"There's a spa" she replied, unable contain her excitement

"What is it with you women and bloody spa's, walking round wearing next to nowt but a bloody robe and slippers..." he paused glancing over to her, "actually a spa doesn't sound all bad" he smirked

Alex rolled her eyes and opened the car door

"Yes I'd quite like to see you in a fluffy robe and slippers Guv, very masculine" she snorted walking to the entrance before he had chance to respond.

-ooOoo-

"Welcome" smiled a stout man, sporting an over grown moustache, "you must be here for the team building weekend, I'm Mr Edwards, the hotel manager"

"DCI Hunt" Gene grunted, "An' this is Bol.. DI Drake" he said giving her a nod

"I thought there'd be more of you..."

"They're on their way" smiled Alex warmly, "this a beautiful hotel"

"It is isn't it, if you'd like to follow me I'll get you checked-in, you're a little early, so I'll give you the guided tour until your rooms ready"

"That would be lovely" said Alex following the man

Gene shook his head, "Can't we jus..."

"Come on Guv, I'm sure there's a bar we can find"

-ooOoo-

Shaz had hoped to be travelling in a little more style than the cramped seats they'd managed to find on the train. At first she thought finding seats surrounding a table would have been a good thing, until a busty blonde had sat in the empty seat next to Ray. She thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head, and although the girl had shown no interest in Ray, or his dodgy perm, he wouldn't let up.

"Ray" she said sternly, "Will you leave the poor woman alone" Shaz said giving the woman a sympathetic smile

"It's alright" the woman replied, "I'm used to his sort in my line of work" she said giving Ray a glare

"What line of work would that be" Ray said in his best seductive voice, earning him an eye roll from Shaz

"I'm a copper, on my way to a team building weekend" she sighed

"We're off there too" smiled Shaz, "WPC Granger" she said holding her hand out, "Or Shaz, as everyone calls me"

"DI Hall" she smiled, "but most people call me Mandy"

"A DI?" said Shaz, slightly surprised, "I thought there was only one female DI in the met, Ma'am, I mean DI Drake, she's meeting us there with the Guv"

"DCI Hunt?" asked Mandy

"Yeah, you 'eard of 'im?" said Ray, "can be a right bastard"

"I've heard about him, his reputation is renowned, a bastard that gets the job done by all accounts" giving Ray a smug stare, "I know quite a bit about his team too"

"An' why's that?" asked Ray

"I like to know who I'll be mixing with" she replied, "I've only just transferred to the MET"

"Are you joining our team?" asked Shaz, "It'll be lovely to have another woman in the office"

"I'm hoping to, depends how this weekend goes. I have to say I'm looking forward to meeting DI Drake"

"You won't be" muttered Ray, still bristling about being outranked by yet another woman

"What was that Ray" snapped Shaz

"You 'eard, she's a picky pain in the arse, even the Guv sez so"

"Yeah" said Chris in agreement, who had been sat quietly watching the conversation unfold, whilst trying hard not to stare at Mandy's breasts

"She's a psychologist" said Shaz proudly, "her and the Guv tend to... disagree sometimes"

"Disagree" snorted Ray, "that aint the word, tear each other limb from limb, she punched 'im once" he said looking at Mandy, "don't be expecting no girly pally sleepovers with 'er, you thought the Guv was a bastard, wait til you meet 'er"

"I'm sure I can handle her" replied Mandy

"She's lovely" confirmed Shaz, "don't listen to these two, you'll get on fine"

-ooOoo-

After they'd checked their bagging in with the concierge Mr Edwards started the tour

"... the hotel's set in 22 acres of land, it's very popular with it being half an hour from London, the open yet secluded space provides a comforting change from the hustle and bustle of the city."

Gene couldn't help but zone out for some of the waffle coming out of Edwards mouth, he just wanted to reach the bar so he could merrily get pissed and forget the reason why they were here, team building, he shook his head looking over at Alex, who was hanging off his every word.

"... and this is the spa"

Her face visibly lit up at the mention of it

"We have a heated swimming pool, Jacuzzi, sauna, steam room, gymnasium and beauty treatment rooms" continued Mr Edwards, "all guests get one free beauty treatment" he said winking at Alex

Gene narrowed his eyes, "I aint goin' for no poncy beauty treatment" he huffed

"I don't know Gene, a bit of pampering might do you good, get you in touch with your feminine side" Alex said trying to hide a smirk, causing Gene to give her a look of disgust

"My feminine side" he said his voice rising, "the Gene Genie doesn't do no, fancy pants, namby pamby sodding beauty treatments, or spa, or team sodding building! You.." he said turning to Mr Edwards, "Bar?"

"But I haven't shown you..."

"You either show me the way to the bar or I'll drown you in your sodding swimmin' pool" Gene growled

"Of course sir, right this way"

-ooOoo-

Why hadn't he just said no, stood his ground, bloody team building, and murder mystery? What's the bloody point could be locking up proper scum, not pissing about with poncy actors. At least the bar was well stocked, he thought as he sunk another whisky. It was only two in the afternoon but he was already heavily swaying, all he wanted to do was check in to his room, where he planned on hiding for most of the stay, other than coming down to the bar to get stocked up on whisky.

"Guv" shouted Ray walking into the bar and over to the table Gene was slumped across

"Raymondo" slurred Gene, "get yersen a drink, an' while yer at it" he said raising his empty glass towards Ray

"Bloody hell" stated Chris when he saw Gene

"An' what you gawping at you twat!"

Chris lowered his eyes, "Nothing Guv" he said before following Ray to help get the drinks

"Where's the Ma'am?" asked Shaz

"Dunno, on a tour, havin' 'er face done, I'm not 'er bloody keeper" Gene looked to the left of Shaz and saw a blonde woman hovering, "an' who might you be?" he slurred, casting an eye over her heavily breasted body, all the way down her long legs. Her golden blonde hair shining in the light, he felt his lips twitch into a half smile, maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad

"I'm DI Hall, but you can call me Mandy" she said sticking her hand out in front for Gene to shake

He took her hand in his and gently shook it, not failing to notice the softness of her skin, or how her big blue eyes drew him in

"DI?"

"Just transferred" she said nodding her head, "from Hyde"

"Hyde?" he said his face almost lighting up, "didn't know anythin' 'bout it"

"Only just happened, the Super thought the best way for me to get to know you all was on this team building thing"

Gene grunted a response, "load of bollocks if you ask me"

"Probably" she agreed, "but at least we'll all get to know one another" she smiled warmly at him

"Suppose" he nodded, "so why the transfer?"

"I'm not really sure" she sighed, "I don't remember putting in for it, it just sort of happened, to be honest I could do with the change, so I just went with it"

Ray and Chris came back over with the drinks, placing them on the table.

Alex had finished her tour and thanked Mr Edwards, whilst at the same time profusely apologising for Gene's behaviour. Just because he didn't want to be here didn't mean he could be rude, or ruin what could possibly be an enjoyable weekend, for the rest of them. She vowed to tell him as much when she found him. Walking towards the entrance of the bar she saw him sat at a table with the others, she was glad they'd arrived; maybe they could lift his mood. She also noticed another figure at the table one sat opposite Gene, him staring at her, hanging on her every word, almost smiling. She felt something stir in the pit of her stomach, brushing it off she walked confidently into the bar.

Gene didn't notice her straight away, he was too busy trying to pay attention to what Mandy was saying, women didn't half go on though, he never could understand why they felt the need to talk so bloody much! Hearing the clickity clack of her heals as she strode across the room, he knew exactly who it was before he lifted his eyes. He noticed the forced smile she had plastered on her face, and knew he was in for a bollocking; he just hoped she didn't start until he was sober.

"Ma'am" said Shaz brightly, "isn't this place wonderful?"

"It is Shaz, you should see the spa, and the pool, I hope you've brought your cozzie"

Gene couldn't help the image that flew into his head, Bolly in a cozzie, all wet... he felt his bloody rush towards his groin, and inwardly groaned, scrunching his eyes up he changed the image, to Ray in a cozzie, all wet, it instantly had the desired effect.

"Good tour?" he asked her gruffly

"Yes, no thanks to you" she snapped

Mandy sat and watched the icy exchange between her two new colleagues, and decided now would be a good time to jump in, before the fireworks truly started

"Hello" she said to Alex, "I'm DI Hall, but you can call me Mandy"

"DI?"

Mandy nodded her head

"Surprisingly Bolly, there are other women in the force capable of being a DI not just you"

Alex bristled at Gene's comments, but let them wash over her, not wanting to cause a scene in front of Mandy

"I never thought otherwise DCI Hunt in fact, if there were more women in the force things would be done a lot more efficiently"

He couldn't help the snort that flew from his mouth, and instantly regretted it as three pairs of eyes glared at him.

"Ladies" Alex said looking at Shaz and Mandy, "obviously we're not good enough for our male colleagues" she glared at Gene, "I'm thinking we check-in and head to the spa before the mystery starts this evening" with that the three of them stood up and walked out of the bar leaving Gene, Ray and Chris staring after them.


End file.
